Memories
by PadmeKenobi
Summary: Lana remembers the day she died, and the day she was reborn.


_**Memories**_

It was Lex Luthor's birthday that day

It also was our one year anniversary

I remember feeling so happy and loved

As we walked out of the restaurant

My hand in his

His hand in mine

And as he bent down to kiss me, in public

My heart soared with love for this man

Who was my husband

And soon to be father

I remember Lex had moved away from me

A loving smile on his face

And as we walked to the limousine

He had put a hand on my stomach, looking in my eyes

True happiness shining in his

I remember his sexy voice whispering 'I love you' in my ear

Making shivers run down my back

I remember the feel of his lips on my cheek

As we continued to walk

And suddenly, there was a noise

And Lex no longer was standing beside me

I remember looking down in shock

And seeing my love on the ground

A pool of blood already surrounding him

And I screamed

I remember rushing to him, kneeling beside him, clutching his body in my arms

Screaming for him to stay with me

I remember tears streaming down my face

As I sobbed, cradling his head in my lap

My screams turning into whispers of anguish

For someone to call 911

I remember the vague outline of people in the corner of my eye as they rushed back and forth

In all a flurry

People yelling

People talking urgently

People screaming

People crying

I remember whispering for Lex to come back

That I loved him

That his baby loved him

I remember fighting with all my strength as someone

Actually tried to pull me away from him

I tried fighting, but stopped

As soon as I saw Lex's face

So pale, so unnatural

His eyes glazed and empty

A single bullet hole through his forehead

I remember slumping to the ground, as people came

Rushing to Lex

I remember seeing a medic shake his head

Signaling, that he of course was dead

I remember hearing a scream of such horror

Such anguish

And soon after I came to realize that that was me

I remember standing next to his coffin

On a rainy dreadful day

As if the whole world was mourning Lex Luthor's death

But I knew differently

I remember thinking bitterly that no one would miss Lex

Except for me

Except for his son, Alexander

Except for Martha Kent

Even Lionel Luthor

Maybe even Clark Kent

But I never think about him anymore

Never had, after I married Lex

I remember the sadness that engulfed me

And I remember thinking that I had no reason to live anymore

That I should just die…

And be with Lex

But then, Chloe reminded me

I _did_ have something to live for

_Someone_ to live for

Our son, Alexander

As I stand here, holding our two year old son in my arms

The memory of the day when his daddy died, and when his son was born clutching my thoughts

My heart surges with love

For our son

For my husband, who I knew would have loved Alex as much as I do

A tear escapes my cheek, as I watch our son sleeping, his little head rested against my shoulder

And I lean down, and whisper in his ear "Daddy loves you, Alex."

And I know, that wherever Lex is, he is proud of me

And proud of our growing son, who is becoming just like him every passing day

I lay Alex down in his crib, he doesn't even stir

I walk over to my bedroom, and sit down

Picking up a picture from the bedside table

And lovingly caress Lex's face

The picture was taken the day of our wedding

I look at his face, the lamplight reflecting on it

Another tear escapes my eye, and slips down my cheek

As I whisper to the empty room

"I love you Lex Luthor."

And some part of me figures that

Wherever Lex is, he has whispered the same thing to me

Lex always told me to have hope

And I do

I always did

Hope for the future

Alexander Joseph Luthor, my husband, died two years ago, this exact day

And so did I…

I was also reborn

On that same day

When our son was born

I will never forget Lex, I think to myself, as I play with the wedding band on my finger

As I lay down in bed

I will make sure that Alex will never forget his daddy

And what a wonderful person he was

Lex always told me to have hope

And I do

As I close my eyes, I feel fingertips brush my cheek, faintly

And I smile, as I hear the words whispering through the room

In his voice,

"I love you, Lana."

"I love you too, Lex." I murmur, as I fall asleep, tears drying on my cheeks, a look of peacefulness upon my face, as I dream, of my love playing with his son, one last time.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought! Comments, good or bad, are appreciated. 


End file.
